


Don't label it

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: South Park
Genre: Developing Relationships, Fluff, M/M, Protective Craig, season 4, some h/c but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Tweek and Craig are thankfully on the same side when the town splits. Newly self appointed mayor Eric makes Craig head mechanic but has a special job for Tweek, the most paranoid boy around





	Don't label it

Tweek remembers the day of the great separation, the day smiley town was split into two and the war started. It was the same day Eric cartman made himself mayor

It had been almost four days since then with the great provider seeking sacrifice after only the first day. Kenny was given over and by day two the new rules were in position and everyone had taken up their assigned jobs. Tweek was given the important task of librarian and thus was also charged with hiding the great book while Craig was sent halfway across their half of town to the borders edge to be the head mechanic and Tweek thought, really cool astronaut 

Eric had specifically kept them apart, motivation he had said, to ensure no distractions or library love making down by the fire, whatever that meant. Tweek supposes he should be grateful for his task, for not being sacrificed and for Craig who had stuck by him through the town split

Since day two Tweek had kept the book safely hidden away within the library, changing it's location often due to his paranoid tendencies but on day four it happened, the library was attacked. Tweek didn't have time to react, the group ambush so quick he only caught a glimpse of green and blue before a sharp pain went through his head and he was knocked out 

When he woke up he had a splitting headache and quickly discovered he had been tied to a chair with only his underwear on. Dam them, Kyle and Stan know just how easily uncomfortable he gets in front of others and his lack of clothes only made things worse. He gets fidgety immediately, his eyes shifting to the space he knows the book currently occupies, lying beneath his desk. He had just been about to find it a new hiding spot when they had broken in and now it was in almost plain sight 

The urge he hadn't felt since his last freak out several days ago arose and suddenly he desperately needed coffee. Tweek twitched unable to help it, he was sure he'd be pulling at his hair by now if he could and all he really wanted right now was Craig who over time had become such security for him

With Craig in mind he settled just enough to notice Kyle had asked him a question "uhhh what" "where's the book" Stan yells impatiently making Tweek flinch. "Why would I tell you, if I tell you then Eric will know and if Eric knows then he's going to sacrifice me, gah!" His voice comes off in a shriek as his body twitches uncontrollably. Kyle just stares for a moment, mouth wide while Tweek nervously stares back

"Don't worry dude I found it" "oh cool" at Stan's sudden announcement Tweek doesn't know what to do and can only watch in shocked horror as he pulls the book from it's hiding place to reveal it to Kyle. "You can't take that" he yells as they exit the building through the front double doors, leaving Tweek alone in the fading light 

It's almost two hours later when Eric and his special security team come smashing in through the windows, the sound of glass breaking shocking Tweek back into a more aware state. "Tweek" the sound of Eric's obnoxious voice so close makes him look up "where's the book Tweek" his eyes glance back down to the red carpeted floor "they got the book" "what" Eric screams "there" he didn't even get a chance to explain. "I don't want to hear your excuses, your suppose to be the keeper of the book and yet you lost it and now somebodies going to have to be sacrificed because of your incompetence." Tweek's head falls at that, mind wandering to the worst possible thing, Craig being sacrificed because of his failure 

Eric's laughing at his own joke when Tweek's mind chooses to tune back in, no doubt something about his only pair of underwear the gnomes hadn't gotten yet and then they just turned to leave. "Hey, wait, what about" Eric motions to his security team before turning back "I don't have time for your problems Tweek, in case you haven't noticed I now have to go clean up your mess so stay here and try not to lose anymore stuff" Eric slams the doors behind him making Tweek's shoulders drop with a defeated sigh

This was all his fault and Eric was the mayor so he did the only thing he could do, wait

It was dark when Craig finally showed up and Tweek all but screamed when he walked through the door. His appearance erasing all the horrible images of a dead Craig from his mind 

"Tweek is that you" Craig asks squinting in the low light "yeah, it's me" he replies after only a short moment. "Tweek what are you still doing here, and in the dark" Tweek swallows, cautiously answering Craig "taking my punishment like a man" however it's phrased more like a question making Craig sigh as he walks over to Tweek and unties him

"Who did this to you" he barely leaves a pause before asking "was it Eric" "no" Tweek answers taking Craig's offered hand and letting him rub his rope burned wrists as with a little help he stands up. His cheeks flushing red when he realises he's standing in just his underwear before Craig but Craig doesn't seem to mind or notice, his hands soothing his wrists as he rubs them and stares expectantly 

"Kyle and Stan broke in and stole the book" his words come out in a rush picking up speed as he explains what happened "and then Eric left" he finishes panting softly. "He just left you" the angry exclamation leaves Craig's mouth immediately, his eyes darkening making Tweek shiver. A cold wind blows through the shattered windows only seconds later and the fire in Craig's eyes give way to worry "oh you must be cold" within seconds Craig has removed his jacket "here" he says as he helps Tweek into the warm fabric 

Tweek snuggles down into it, feeling how he use to when he drank warm coffee on a snowy day as Craig's arms wrapped around him from behind. Feeling safe it's easy to relax and not think about the possibly doomed future that awaits them 

He feels he should ask many things as they look at the stars through the jagged pieces of glass that remain in the windows. Like who died because of his mistake or what they are but he doesn't, instead he just takes comfort in Craig's arms and for the first time in months finally gets some sleep

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for South Park, this is set in season 4 since I'm having a marathon and noticed they were on the same side during this episode. Sorry for an ooc since I'm still new to writing dialect for them but if you liked expect more


End file.
